Hammer Film Productions
La Hammer Film Productions è una casa di produzione cinematografica britannica. Fondata nel 1934, la casa è famosa per la serie di film horror prodotti dalla fine degli anni cinquanta fino agli anni settanta. La Hammer ha prodotto anche thriller, commedie, film di fantascienza e, negli ultimi anni, serie tv. Durante gli anni sessanta-settanta, grazie all'utilizzo della "formula Hammer", la casa riuscì a rendere famoso l'horror in tutto il mondo. La casa cinematografica ha cessato la produzione di film negli anni ottanta. Nel 2000 the studio was bought by a consortium including advertising executive and art collector Charles Saatchi and publishing millionaires Neil Mendoza and William Sieghart. The company announced plans to begin making films again after this, but none were produced. In May 2007, the company was sold again, this time to a consortium headed by Dutch media tycoon John de Mol, who announced plans to spend some $50m (£25m) on new horror films. The new owners also acquired the Hammer group's film library, consisting of 295 movies. Simon Oakes, who took over as CEO of Hammer, said: "Hammer is a great British brand — we intend to take it back into production and develop its global potential. The brand is still alive but no one has invested in it for a long time". Since then it has produced the feature films Let Me In (2010), The Resident (2011) and The Woman in Black (2012). Storia I primi anni (1935-1937) – Hammer Productions Nel novembre del 1934 William Hinds, un uomo d'affari, chiamò la propria casa cinematografica "Hammer Productions Ltd", situata in un ufficio a Imperial House, Regent Street, Londra. Il nome della casa deriva dal nome d'arte che William Hinds usava per fare il comico nei teatri: Will Hammer. Nel 1935 uscì il primo film della Hammer: The Public Life of Henry the Ninth, girato negli studi della MGM. Nello stesso anno William Hinds incontrò Enrique Carerras, un emigrato spagnolo, col quale aprì una compagnia distributrice di film: la Exclusive Films. La Hammer produsse altri quattro film, tra cui Mystery of the Mary Celeste con Bela Lugosi, tutti distribuiti dalla Exclusive. Un crollo delle industrie di film britannici portò la Hammer in bancarotta e la compagnia dovette andare in liquidazione nel 1937. La Exclusive Film sopravvisse ed il 20 luglio 1937 acquistò un magazzino al 113-117 Wardour Street e continuò a distribuire film per altre compagnie cinematografiche. La rinascita della Hammer Film Productions (1938-1955) James Carreras, il figlio di Enrique, entrò nell'"Exclusive Film" nel 1938, seguendo fedelmente il figlio di William Hinds, Anthony. Allo scoppio della Seconda guerra mondiale, Anthony e James si arruolarono nell'esercito e la Exclusive continuò ad operare solo con capacità limitate. Nel 1946 James Carreras fece ritorno nella compagnia, e resuscitò la Hammer come casa di produzione affiliata alla Exclusive. Convinse Anthony Hinds a fare ritorno nella compagnia ed insieme riaprirono la Hammer Film Productions producendo Death in High Heels, The Dark Road, Crime Reporter e Dick Barton agente speciale (Dick Barton Special Agent), tutti girati nel 1947. Il 12 febbraio 1949 venne registrata la "Hammer Film Production", compagnia di Enrique e James Carreras, con William e Tony Hinds come aiuto direttori. Gli uffici della Hammer furono situati negli uffici della Exclusive al 113-117 Wardour Street. Nel mese di agosto la Hammer dovette trasferirsi in Oakley Court. Nel 1950 la Hammer si ritraferì a Gilston Park, un country club in Harlow Essex. Nel 1951 la Hammer dovette ritrasferirsi a Down Place, vicino alla sponda del Tamigi. Nello stesso anno la Hammer fece uno dei più significativi investimenti per il futuro, quando ingaggiò il regista Terence Fisher. Dal 1952 al 1954 furono realizzati tra gli otto e i nove film l'anno. Nella prima metà degli anni cinquanta, grazie all'apporto di Fisher, vennero prodotte le prime incursioni nel cinema di fantascienza, Four Sided Triangle e Viaggio nell'interspazio (Spaceways), entrambi del 1953, che riscossero un certo successo. La nascita della Hammer Horror (1955 - 1959) Il primo significativo esperimento della Hammer con il genere horror avvenne nel 1955 con il film L'astronave atomica del dottor Quatermass, diretto da Val Guest ed ispirato ad una serie televisiva della BBC di grande successo. Dato il grande successo ottenuto dal film, nel 1957 ne verrà girato un sequel.Kinsey. op cit p. 50. In quello stesso periodo, la Hammer produsse un altro horror intitolato X contro il centro atomico, inizialmente pensato come sequel de L'astronave atomica del dottor Quatermass finchè Nigel Kneale, creatore della serie tv, non negò il permesso di usare i diritti del suo personaggio. La maschera di Frankenstein Dopo aver realizzato I vampiri dello spazio, la Hammer iniziò a cercare negli Stati Uniti altri partner disposti ad investire soldi nelle loro produzioni. Entrarono così in contatto con l'Associated Artists Productions (a.a.p.), il cui capo, Elliot Hyman, era considerato un uomo connesso con la malavita. In quel periodo, due giovani registi americani, Max J. Rosenberg e Milton Subotsky, che in seguito lavoreranno per la Amicus, la rivale della Hammer, presentarono alla a.a.p. lo script per un adattamento cinematografico delal romanzo Frankenstein di Mary Shelley. Anche se interessati alla sceneggiatura, la a.a.p. non se la sentì di finanziare il progetto anche a causa della quasi inesperienza di Rosenberg e Subotsky. Eliot Hyman, tuttavia, inviò la sceneggiatura alla Hammer. La sceneggiatura in questione presentava diverse somiglianze con il film della Universal Il figlio di Frankenstein (1939) ed una lunghezza di appena 55 minuti. Anthony Hinds, per evitare di incorrere in sanzioni e in accuse di plagio da parte della Universal, decise di modificare gran parte della sceneggiatura ed incaricò Jimmy Sangster del lavoro. Sangster modificò la sceneggiatura in modo tale da soddisfare appieno le aspettative di Hinds. Il film, intitolato La maschera di Frankenstein verrà diretto da Terence Fisher ed interpretato da Peter Cushing, nel ruolo del Barone Victor Frankenstein, e da Christopher Lee, nel ruolo della creatura. Girato con un budget di appena 65.000 sterline, il film ottenne un ernorme successo, non solo nel Regno Unito, ma anche negli Stati Uniti ed in Europa. Dracula il vampiro Il grande successo ottenuto da La maschera di Frankenstein spinse la Hammer a realizzarne un sequel intitolato La vendetta di Frankenstein (The Revenge of Frankenstein),Il titolo originale della sceneggiatura era Blood of Frankenstein. e a tentare l'impresa di girare un altro film con come protagonista un'altra icona del cinema horror: Dracula. Dracula era stato, come Frankenstein, un grande film di successo della Universal, e la questione dei diritti cinematografici fu molto più complessa che per la realizzazione de La maschera di Frankenstein. L'accordo legale tra la Hammer e la Universal sarà portato a termine solamente il 31 marzo 1958, dopo che il film era già stato girato.The agreement was between Cadogan, a Hammer subsidiary, and Universal. Kinsey. p. 86. Nel frattempo, l'accordo finanziario tra a.a.p. e Hammer era venuto meno nel preciso momento in cui i soldi promessi dalla a.a.p. non arrivarono. La Hammer iniziò a cercare altri partner, e dato il successo de La maschera di Frankenstein, riuscì a firmare un accordo con la Columbia Pictures per la distribuzione del sequel La vendetta di Frankenstein ed altri due film The Camp on Blood Island e The Snorkel. Hammer's financial success also meant the winding down of the parent film distribution company Exclusive, leaving Hammer to concentrate solely on filmmaking.Kinsey. op cit pp. 67, 91. Nonostante il successo de La maledizione di Frankenstein, trovare dei finanziamenti per il film Dracula il vampiro non fu semplice. La Universal non era infatti interessata,La Universal in quei tempi versava in difficli situazioni finanziarie. The talent agency MCA would buy out the company in 1962. e la ricerca di investimenti costrinse la Hammer a far ritorno alla a.a.p. di Eliot Hyman, tramite un'altra sua compagnia, la Seven Arts (che in seguito si fuse con la Warner Bros., ironically now the successor-in-interest to a.a.p.). Anche se un accordo fu fatto, l'affare non fu mai realizzato e il finanziamento per Dracula il vampiro giunse dalla National Film Finance Council (£32,000) e dalla Universal, la quale volle in cambio i diritti di distribuzione in tutto il mondo.Kinsey op cit p. 92. Con un budget di £81,412, Dracula il vampiro iniziò ad essere girato l'11 novembre 1957.Kinsey, p96 Peter Cushing interpretò il ruolo di Van Helsing e Christopher Lee quello del Conte Dracula, mentre la regia fu affidata nuovamente a Terence Fisher e la scenografia a Bernard Robinson che realizzò scenografie completamente differenti da quelle del film della Universal.Kinsey. op cit p. 99 Dracula il vampiro ottenne un enorme successo, sbancando i botteghini nel Regno Unito, negli Stati Uniti (dove uscì col titolo Horror of Dracula), in Canada e nel resto del mondo. La mummia Secondo un accordo stipulato tra la Hammer e la Universal, la Hammer avrebbe dovuto realizzare dei remake di celebri film horror della Universal come L'uomo invisibile, Il fantasma dell'Opera e The Mummy's Hand. La mummia (questo il titolo scelto per il remake di The Mummy's Hand, che inoltre riprende alcuni elementi dal sequel del film, The Mummy's Tomb) venne realizzato nel 1959, Il fantasma dell'Opera nel 1962 e nel 1963 la Hammer in collaborazione con William Castle realizzò il remake of Il castello maledetto. Il remake de L'uomo invisibile non fu mai realizzato. Le riprese de La mummia iniziarono il 23 febbraio 1959 e terminarono il 16 aprile 1959. Ancora una volta protagonisti sono Peter Cushing (nel ruolo di John Banning) e Christopher Lee (nel ruolo di Kharis, la mummia), e ancora una volta a dirigerli è Terence Fisher con una sceneggiatura di Jimmy Sangster. La mummia uscì nei cinema il 23 ottobre 1959 sbancando il bottheghino e battendo il record di Dracula il vampiro nel primo anno, sia nel Regno Unito che negli Stati Uniti, dove uscì nel mese di dicembre.Kinsey. op cit p. 166. Durante gli anni tra il 1955 e il 1959, la Hammer realizzò anche numerosi film non horror, come La furia dei Baskerville con Peter Cushing nel ruolo di Sherlock Holmes, e Don't Panic Chaps!. Tuttavia, furono questi tre film, La maschera di Frankenstein, Dracula il vampiro e La mummia a fornire un modello per diversi film futuri e a rendere famosa la casa cinematografica inglese. Sequels (1959 - 1974) Frankenstein La Hammer consolidò il suo successo trasformando i loro film di maggior successo in vere e proprie serie di film. Cinque sequel di La maschera di Frankenstein furono prodotti tra il 1959 e il 1974: *''La vendetta di Frankenstein'' (The Revenge of Frankenstein) (1959) *''La rivolta di Frankenstein'' (The Evil of Frankenstein) (1964) *''La maledizione dei Frankenstein'' (Frankenstein Created Woman) (1967) *''Distruggete Frankenstein!'' (Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed) (1969) *''Frankenstein e il mostro dell'inferno'' (Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell) (1974) Tutti questi film interpretati da Peter Cushing nel ruolo del Barone Frankenstein. Nel 1970, la Hammer realizzò anche il film Gli orrori di Frankenstein (The Horror of Frankenstein), il quale però non è un film della serie inquanto un remake de La maschera di Frankenstein. Dracula La Hammer realizzò sei sequel di Dracula il vampiro tra il 1966 e il 1973: *''Dracula, principe delle tenebre'' (Dracula: Prince of Darkness) (1966) *''Le amanti di Dracula'' (Dracula Has Risen from the Grave) (1968) *''Una messa per Dracula'' (Taste the Blood of Dracula) (1969) *''Il marchio di Dracula'' (Scars of Dracula) (1970) *''1972: Dracula colpisce ancora!'' (Dracula AD 1972) (1972) *''I satanici riti di Dracula'' (The Satanic Rites of Dracula) (1973) Nel 1960, e cioé sei anni prima di Dracula, principe delle tenebre, la Hammer realizzò il film Le spose di Dracula (The Brides of Dracula), nel quale Peter Cushing riprese il ruolo di Van Helsing. Poichè in questo film non compare mai Dracula, bensì un altro vampiro, il Barone Meinster (interpretato da David Peel), non è da considerarsi come parte della serie. Nel 1974 la Hammer realizzò il film La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro (The Legend of the 7 Golden Vampires), nel quale Peter Cushing interpreta nuovamente Van Helsing e John Forbes-Robertson interpreta Dracula. Tuttavia anche questo film non è da considerarsi parte della serie anche perchè completamente avulso dagli altri film. La mummia I film di quello noto come il ciclo della mummia, non sono in realtà dei veri e propri sequel del film del 1959, ma altri film che hanno per protagonisti mummie. I film, realizzati tra il 1964 e il 1971 sono: *''Il mistero della mummia'' (The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb) (1964) *''Il sudario della mummia'' (The Mummy's Shroud) (1966) *''Exorcismus - Cleo, la dea dell'amore'' (Blood from the Mummy's Tomb) (1971) Cave Girls La Hammer ha realizzato anche una serie di film sulle donne delle caverne, diretti da Michael Carreras: * Un milione di anni fa (One Million Years B.C.) (1966), con Raquel Welch. * Femmine delle caverne (Slave Girls) (1968) * Quando i dinosauri si mordevano la coda (When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth) (1970) * La lotta del sesso sei milioni di anni fa (Creatures the World Forgot) (1971) Thriller psicologici La Hammer realizzò anche una serie di film tjriller simili a quelli di Hitchcock, sceneggiati da Jimmy Sangster e diretti da Freddie Francis e Seth Holt. Questa serie di film è iniziata con La casa del terrore (1961) ed è proseguita con Il maniaco (1963), Il rifugio dei dannati (1963), L'incubo di Janet Lind (1964), Hysteria (1965), Una notte per morire (1965), Nanny, la governante (1965), Crescendo... con terrore (1970), Quattro farfalle per un'assassino (1972) e Paura nella notte (1972). Altri film Altri film della Hammer sono: * Il mostruoso uomo delle nevi (The Abominable Snowman of the Himalayas) (1957) * Il mostro di Londra (The Two Faces of Dr. Jekyll) (1960), una versione di Lo strano caso del dottor Jekyll e del signor Hyde di Robert Louis Stevenson * Corruzione a Jamestown (Never Take Sweets from a Stranger) (1960), con Patrick Allen e Felix Aylmer * L'implacabile condanna (The Curse of the Werewolf) (1961), il ruolo da protagonista per Oliver Reed * Il fantasma dell'Opera (The Phantom of the Opera) (1962), con Herbert Lom * Lo sguardo che uccide (The Gorgon) (1964) , * La dea della città perduta (She) (1965), basato sul racconto di Rider Haggard * La lunga notte dell'orrore (The Plague of the Zombies) (1966) * La morte arriva strisciando (The Reptile) (1966) * Creatura del diavolo (The Witches) (1966) * L'astronave degli esseri perduti (Quatermass and the Pit) (1967) * L'anniversario (The Anniversary) (1968), con Bette Davis * La nebbia degli orrori (The Lost Continent) (1968) con Eric Porter Il 29 maggio 1968 la Hammer fu premiata col Queen's Award to Industry in riconoscimento del loro contributo all'economia britannica. La cerimonia ebbe luogo nel set di Castle Dracula ai Pinewood Studios, durante le riprese di Le amanti di Dracula. Le nuove richieste (anni '70) Alla fine degli anni Sessanta, le richieste di film horror da parte del pubblico divennero più sofisticate anche a causa dell'uscita di horror d'autore come Rosemary's Baby di Roman Polanski. Lo studio fu così costretto a lottare per mantenere il suo posto nel mercato. La Hammer rispose mettendo in campo nuovi sceneggiatori, registi, nuovi personaggi e tentando di modernizzare le storie gotiche dei propri film. Nel 1972 realizzò 1972: Dracula colpisce ancora! e l'anno seguente I satanici riti di Dracula, film in cui il conte vampiro si aggira per una Londra moderna, che però non riscossero successo. Poiché film di fine anni '60 come Gangster Story (1967) e Il mucchio selvaggio (1969) mostravano scene di violenza e di sesso, la Hammer cercò di adattarsi realizzando la "trilogia dei Karnstein" basata sul racconto Carmilla di J. Sheridan Le Fanu. Trilogia dei Karnstein Nella trilogia dei Karnstein, basata sul racconto Carmilla di J. Sheridan Le Fanu, la Hammer mostrò al pubblico numerose scene esplicite di lesbismo nonché molte scene di nudo. I film della trilogia sono: *''Vampiri amanti'' (The Vampire Lovers) (1970) *''Mircalla, l'amante immortale'' (Lust for a Vampire) (1971) *''Le figlie di Dracula'' (Twins of Evil) (1972) Gli ultimi anni (1970 - 1979) Alla fine degli anni'70 la Hammer fece sempre meno film e tentò di smettere con gli horror gotici ormai fuori moda sui quali lo studio aveva costruito la propria reputazione. Nel 1974, insieme agli Shaw Brothers di Hong Kong, la Hammer produsse La leggenda dei 7 vampiri d'oro che combina l'horror gotico alle arti marziali. Tuttavia il film, così come il successivo Una figlia per il diavolo, fu un fallimento. Nel 1979 la Hammer realizzò il suo ultimo film, Il mistero della signora scomparsa, remake di La signora scompare di Alfred Hitchcock. Il film, benché di pregevole fattura e ricco d'azione, non raccolse il successo sperato e la Hammer finì in bancarotta. Serie televisive (1980 - 1984) Nei primi anni '80 la Hammer Films realizzò una serie televisiva di 13 episodi, I racconti del brivido (Hammer House of Horror). A questa prima serie ne seguirà un'altra nel 1984, L'ora del mistero (Hammer House of Mystery and Suspense), formata anch'essa di 13 episodi. Questa fu l'ultima prodotta dalla Hammer. Revival (2007–oggi) Dopo più di venti anni di inattività, nel 2003, la Hammer ha annunciato l'intenzione di lavorare con l'azienda australiana Pictures in Paradise per sviluppare nuovi film horror per il cinema e il mercato DVD. Il 10 maggio 2007 è stato annunciato che il produttore olandese John De Mol ha acquistato i diritti della Hammer Films tramite la sua private equity firm Cyrte Investments. La De Mol ha infatti intenzione di riavviare lo studio. Secondo un articolo su Variety, la nuova Hammer Films sarà gestita dagli ex dirigenti della Liberty Global, Simon Oakes e Marc Schipper. In addition, Guy East and Nigel Sinclair of L.A.-based Spitfire Pictures are on board to produce two to three horror films or thrillers a year for the U.K.-based studio. The first output under the new owners is Beyond the Rave, a contemporary vampire story which premièred free online, exclusively, on Myspace in April 2008 as a 20 x 4 min. serial. The company began shooting a new horror/thriller film in Donegal in 2008, backed by the Irish Film Board. The film is titled Wake Wood and was scheduled for release in the United Kingdom in the Autumn of 2009. The film was produced in collaboration with the Swedish company Solid Entertainment, makers of the vampire film Frostbiten, which pays homage to the Hammer vampire films among others. It was given a limited UK/Ireland theatrical release in March 2011. In the summer of 2009, Hammer produced in the U.S. The Resident, a thriller directed and co-written by Finnish filmmaker Antti Jokinen and starring Hilary Swank, Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Christopher Lee. It was released in the US and UK in March 2011. In 2010, Hammer, in partnership with Overture Films and Relativity Media, released Let Me In, a remake of Swedish vampire film Let the Right One In. In June 2010, it was announced that Hammer acquired Wake, a script by Chris Borrelli for an action feature to be directed by Danish filmmaker Kasper Barfoed. In February 2012, the Hammer and Alliance Films adaptation of The Woman in Black was released. Daniel Radcliffe stars as lawyer Arthur Kipps. Jane Goldman wrote the film's screenplay, with James Watkins in the director's chair. In April 2012, the company announced it was to make a sequel to the The Woman in Black titled The Woman in Black: Angels of Death. Also in 2012, Hammer and Alliance Films announced two more films going into production during 2012, entitled The Quiet Ones and Gaslight. The Quiet Ones tells the story of an unorthodox professor (Jared Harris) who uses controversial methods and leads his best students off the grid to take part in a dangerous experiment: to create a poltergeist. It was released on 10 April 2014 in the UK and 25 April in the USA. Revival films * Beyond the Rave (2008) * Let Me In (2010) * The Resident (2011) * Wake Wood (2011) * The Woman in Black (2012) * The Quiet Ones (2014) * The Woman in Black: Angel of Death (2015) Voci correlate * Lista dei film della Hammer Note Categoria:Hammer Film Productions Categoria:Studi cinematografici britannici